falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hoolihan's Elixers and Tonics
A trusted brand in the region, Hoolihan's has been servicing the medical needs of the Badlands for a generation. One of the rare non-narcotic chemical producers, it instead focuses on stopping and curing that second deadliest Old-world killer: disease. All at a healthy profit of course. History Hoolihan's Elixers and Tonics started as nothing but a suitcase of various chems carried from town to town by John Hoolihan, traveling pitchman. In the tradition of salesmen before him he claimed to have a cure for any ailment within his briefcase, and often called people on stage to demonstrate it. He refined his pitch and his brewing techniques to the point where he could live on the road for months. He would travel outside of The Badlands Territory in 2242, going south into Nebraska. He traveled south hoping for a safer trade season, and also to move on to warmer climates. The next year he would meet Harold Marzak, a Ghoul Radiotherapist in Oklahoma. Marzak came to see one of John's shows, and called him on some of his products. The two would become friends in the bar that night, and Harold even offered to teach him some about medicine. Jumping at the chance, John returned to Harold's home, where he would stay for the next year as the Ghoul taught him about biology and medicine. With a new understanding and sales pitch, he traveled the state doing shows in every town that he could. At the end of the season, he had enough to invest in new products and would spend several months developing them. Their focus would shift in August of 2246 however, with the start of a Measles epidemic. Despite trying to improve Buffout, the pair began developing cultures and would start live trials by October. They gave their first shots in February and would throughout the month, but there would still be widespread loss of life. Their work greatly depleted their savings, but would be celebrated by the living. They spent three more years working there before John talked Harold into returning with him to the Badlands. Arriving in John's hometown of Timber Lake in May of 2250, they wasted no time in opening a small lab. Making chems at first to generate funds, It wouldn't be until December that they changed production. They hung a sign above their door, but the public at large would first hear of them the next year when John toured around. Not selling snake oil, he found that people weren't as willing to buy his wares. His demonstrations would become long-term affairs, with people volunteering for an inoculation, and John returning later to test their immunity. After some convincing the people of the region finally became interested, and Hoolihan's took off. They soon began to regularly run out of their stock, and would often have an erratic schedule of brewing and selling. Noticing this, Crossed Hooves Transportation Services approached the pair, in 2254, and offered them a deal. They agreed to sell their products to the company and give them exclusive distribution rights in exchange for a fixed rate on the medicine and cut of their sales profit. They signed a two-year contract at first, and would be shocked as the money came in. They would hire two of the smarter locals and teach them the basics, increasing production by a third. The new employees gave the pair a time to delve into the production of pills. They signed an extended contract with Crossed Hooves in 2256 selling vitamins as well. They would look into a Smallpox vaccine in the 2260s after a weaponized strain of the disease made its way to the area. John Hoolihan would die before they would find it and leave the business to his partner and his young daughter Joan. Harold would do the heavy lifting until Joan reached adulthood and began to take on responsibility. The company would also be inadvertently dragged into local politics by the normally level-headed marzak, who raised a force to oppose the take over of a local saloon. The stand off was eventually settled peacefully, but would tarnish their reputation with the rougher elements of the town for years after. They began a hiring spree in 2269, expanding to seventeen employees. Most of these would be on the regular line with Joan, but the brightest would form the core of the new R&D department. Since then they have been brewing and developing, a situation that pleases not only their partners, but also the people of the Badlands. Products and Interests Hoolihan's keeps its chemists within the realm of more convention chems; vaccines, anti-inflammatories, antibiotics, anti-depressants, Stimpaks, etc. They also produce small batches of Med-x but it isn't profitable enough for mass production. The R&D department often looks at things comparable to magic in the wasteland, however; Cancer treatments; undoing strokes; Memory retrieval; and Disease screening, among others. They are in the process of constructing a radiotherapy office on the edge of the factory, hoping to help more of the Badlands. Category:Caravan Companies Category:Groups Category:Badlands